


Watching and Wanting You

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam Porn AU, coming on command, webcam porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pays top dollar to watch the webcam porn star known as Keith Lance (though Gabriel knows his name is really Sam), on a regular basis.  When it turns out that his crush might have a chance to become something more...?  What's a guy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrielotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielotp/gifts).



> This is legit, shameless, shameless smut that grew some plot for some reason. It's a prompt by the ever-lovely SabrielOTP (Voyeurism was the original prompt) and then it exploded into this!

 

 

 

 

Gabriel settled himself in front of his computer and clicked open his browser.  It was eight thirty.  He was just in time.  Quickly, he logged in and was pleased to see he was one of the first to arrive.  

 

“Hey everyone!  Thanks for joining!”  

 

Gabriel watched him, the guy who went by Keith Lance though he knew that his first name was really Sam, as he stretched out on the bed and spread his legs.  He swallowed.  Sam (he refused to think of him as Keith, not since he’d learned his real name) was already half hard and getting harder.  

 

Gabriel pressed his hand to the erection already tenting his sweats and groaned.  Fuck, but there was something about Sam that got him every single time.  How seemingly innocent he was, even as he fingered himself open and fucked himself on a wide variety of toys.  

 

“So, tonight I’m going to be taking your requests, as best as I can, as you send them in.  My usual restrictions apply.  So, send in what you want to see me do!”  Sam winked at everyone and spread his legs a little more, letting the camera see the toy he already had pressed inside him.  

 

Gabriel groaned.  These were the best nights.  When Sam would take instruction (and fuck he always took it so well which gave him so many ideas it was fucking painful) from all of them and tease himself to the very brink until he made such a mess of himself that all Gabriel could think of was round two in the shower.  

 

He reached for the keyboard.  ‘I think it’s a cockring type of night.  The leather one.’  He bit down on his lip.  The chat had exploded with suggestions and there was never any guarantee that Sam would see his.  

 

“Well, looks like you guys like the idea of suggestions night!  Okay, let’s see.”  Sam clicked through the list.  “Some of you seem to be jumping the gun, let’s take this a little slower, shall we?  Ohhh, the leather cockring?  Now that’s a good idea.  Wouldn’t want to end our fun too early.”  

 

Gabriel moaned and tugged his boxers down, freeing his erection.  Sam had taken his recommendation.  Oh god.  This was going to be perfect.  He sat back, stroking himself casually as Sam grabbed the cock ring he’d chosen and slipped it on.  

 

“There we go!  Now I’d say I’m ready for some real fun, don’t you?”  He winked at the camera and read through the rest of the chat.  Another idea caught his eye.  “Oh, apparently you guys are feeling dirty tonight.”  Sam smirked.  “Looks like I’m going to be grinding against the bed and put the toy in me on display for you all.  That’ll feel good.  I’ve got the silk sheets on my bed.”  

 

“Fuck.”  Gabriel swore, staring at the screen, wishing (not for the first time) that he had a bigger monitor, the biggest one he could get, because unless he was seeing this in person (which would never happen, he knew that) there was no way he could get enough of this.  He watched Sam climb onto the bed and spread his legs wide for the camera.  It was easy to see the knob of black plastic stretching his hole wide.  

 

Sam planted his forearms on the bed and rocked his hips forward, grinding against the sheets.  Gabriel knew that had to have been a maddening bit of friction, not enough, but so soft and silky, fuck.  He swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock and spread the precome lower.  He grabbed the keyboard again.  ‘Isn’t that the toy that vibrates?  You should turn it on.’  

 

The chat suddenly lit up again with his suggestion, more than one person confirming that the toy was the one that vibrated and Sam should abso-fucking-lutely turn that shit on and up to max.  

 

Sam allowed himself one last rock against the sheets before turning back over and spreading his legs wide.  “That felt good.  Good call.”  He dropped a hand to his erection and gave himself a lazy stroke, rocking into the touch before he turned to the monitor again.  “All right, what next…”  

 

He laughed.  “Oh, someone’s been paying attention!  This is the one that vibrates, and since you all seem so interested...I suppose that I can turn it on for you.”  

 

As Sam was searching for the remote, Gabriel grabbed the keyboard and typed frantically.  ‘And don’t touch yourself.  Lay on the bed, put the plug on the highest setting and beg to be fucked.’  Gabriel panted as he hit the enter button.  A few people agreed with his suggestion, but it was quickly lost in the swarm of comments flying through the chat.  He smiled sadly.  Hazard of webcam porn.  It wasn’t tailored to his specific choices.  

 

Sam held up the remote to the camera and looked back to the chat comments.  “No, I don’t think I’m feeling the nipple clamps tonight.  I could be blindfolded, but then I wouldn’t see your instructions.”  He gave the camera a wink.  “Ooooh, here’s one I like.  Begging, huh?  I think I can definitely oblige.”  

 

Gabriel’s heart nearly fucking stopped.  Sam was taking /another/ of his instructions.  He dropped his fingers to the base of his cock and squeezed.  He was not going to come until Sam did.  He would not.  But fuck. Fucking hell.  Sam was crawling back onto the bed.  

 

Sam spread his legs wide and let his head fall back onto the navy blue silk sheets.  “Please…”  He let his voice trail off in a low moan as he turned the vibrator on, a low buzz filling the room.  Precome started to leak from his cock.  “I want to touch myself, please, please, can’t I?”  

 

Gabriel was so fucking glad that he had his fingers around the base of his cock, because if he hadn’t?  It would have been all over right then and there.  It sounded like Sam was begging _him_ , never mind that that wasn’t fucking possible.  “Keep begging, come on Sam, keep begging.  Let me hear you.”  Gabriel whispered, staring at the screen.  

 

Sam rocked his hips up and into the air, another low whine escaping him.  “Please, I’ve been so good, haven’t I?  I got myself ready and put the cock ring on, just like you asked.  Please, I need to.  Won’t you touch me?”  

 

Gabriel keened, starting to stroke himself.  There was so way Sam had noticed that he had made both the suggestions, but fuck, even if no one but him knew that, it was the hottest fucking thing he could imagine.  His free hand trembled, but he managed to type a few words.  ‘Good boy.  Touch yourself.  Just for me.  I want to see.’  

 

Sam twisted just enough so he could read the monitor and arched off the bed as the twisting shifted the plug inside him to press against his prostate.  “Ahhh!!  Fuck!”  The cockring had definitely been a good idea, or it would have been all over, right there.  He panted and licked his lips.  He dropped his hand to his cock and squeezed, another loud whine escaping him.  

 

“I won’t come until you tell me to, I promise, I promise, but this feels so good, and I need more.”  Sam licked his lips and kept begging.  “I wish you could fuck me.  I want to feel your cock in me, splitting me open, fucking me nice and hard.  Vibrators are good, but you’d feel so good in me…”  

 

Gabriel swallowed around another moan and kept stroking himself.  He wasn’t going to last long, not anymore.  He couldn’t look away from Sam and the picture he made, writhing on the bed like that.  He didn’t know how his typing was still even coherent, but he managed, despite his shaking hand and the obscene noises coming from Sam through the speakers.  ‘Come screaming my name, won’t you?’

 

Half a dozen other people had typed something similar, so when Sam’s eyes, almost all black, his pupils blown wide as he fucked into his own hand, found the monitor and smiled, Gabriel froze.  

 

“Tell me your name.”  

 

Names flooded the chat.  Gabriel stared at the screen.  Sam was waiting.  Even as he whined and rocked into his hand, his eyes were locked on the window, waiting.  Gabriel typed out the letters carefully, his hand shaking more than ever.  ‘Gabriel.’

 

Sam smiled and fell back onto the bed.  “Yes, fuck, yes, god I wish that you were fucking me, I want it so bad.”  He panted.  In a moment, he sat up again, moving to the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide so the camera could still see the toy in him.  His hand moved frantically over his cock and he bit down on his lip.  “Wish you were here, want you to touch me, fuck, so good, need to come.”  

 

Orders to come immediately spammed the chat, but Gabriel was busy fisting his own cock at the same pace as Sam, panting hard, his orgasm curling tightly in his gut.  Even then, he still managed to type two words.  ‘Do it.’

 

Sam glanced at the chat for the briefest of moments, then fucking lost it.  “Gabriel!” He shouted, his whole body bucking as he came, his cock spurting ropes of come all over his chest and stomach as he milked himself through it, small whimpers escaping him.  He fell back against the bed, sucking in desperate breaths of air as his other hand fumbled for the remote to turn the vibrator off.  

 

Gabriel had prepared himself to hear Sam say a name, any name, and he would pretend it was his.  But the second Sam fucking _screamed_ his name, his orgasm hit him like a fucking freight train and left him trembling in his computer chair, staring at the screen in shock.  His name.  Sam had said HIS name.  

 

Sam let himself wallow in the glow of his orgasm, just for a few moments before sitting up and waving at the camera.  He grinned.  “Well.  That was certainly fun!  Thank you guys for joining.”  He blew a kiss to the camera.  “Hope you all sleep well.  I think I’m gonna go clean up.”  Sam winked, before reaching to turn the cam off.  

 

Gabriel was still staring dumbstruck at the screen, even though it was blank.  The chat had almost immediately died down.  He needed to at least go grab tissues to wipe himself off.  But Sam...Sam, had called his name.  Screamed it, even.  Had taken most of his suggestions.  His dick gave a twitch and he winced.  Oversensitive.  Sexy thoughts would need to wait for a little while.  

 

He pushed a button on the monitor and stood up, padding towards the bathroom.  It was all a pipe dream.  Sam had probably just been humoring him.  He was one of the more loyal customers who came to every one of Sam’s shows.  Nevermind that he hadn’t missed a single one and that he had purchased recordings of Sam.  He was the most gorgeous man that he had ever seen.  Gabriel sighed.  He was pathetic.  He needed to get over this stupid crush.  

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Later, Gabriel had resolved for the hundredth time to cancel his subscription to Sam’s channel, but he was still sitting on the couch checking his email from his phone.  He didn’t want to go on the computer.  If he did, he might actually do something stupid like cancel his subscription.  

 

His phone chimed with a new email.  He frowned.  It was coming to his porn email address.  Probably more advertisements.  But then, what advertisement titled their movie ‘Hi, please don’t delete me, I’m not spam!’?  Snickering, Gabriel opened the message.  

 

To: [sugarcoatedtrickster69@hotbodsrus.com](mailto:sugarcoatedtrickster69@hotbodsrus.com)

From: [Keith.Lance@hotbodsrus.com](mailto:Keith.Lance@hotbodsrus.com)

Subject: Hi, please don’t delete me, I’m not spam!

 

Uh, so, thank you for opening this email if you did.  I’m not quite sure what to write, but, um, I couldn’t not write you after tonight.  

 

My name is Sam.  I’ve kinda...uh, well.  I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.  You always seem to know what I want and you pay attention and well.  Maybe that’s a stupid thing to notice, but it means a lot in my line of work.  

 

So, right.  Get to the point.  I was hoping you’d be willing to go get coffee.  With, uh, me.  Maybe?  You have your location listed, so I could see that you live in Stanford too, and uh, yeah.  I’m sorry for creeping, but, I well.  Like I said.  

 

You can email me back here or, uh, here’s my personal email too if you want it:

 

S.Winchester@stanford.edu

 

Hope I hear from you.  

 

-Sam

 

 

 

Gabriel read through the message a second, then a third time.  Just to make sure he had it right.  He stared at the white screen of his phone until it went dark because he hadn’t touched the screen of his phone.  

 

No fucking way.  No.  Fucking WAY.  Balthazar or Crowley had to be pranking him.  They had to be.  There was no way the fucking guy of his dreams that he paid to watch get himself off had emailed him asking to meet for coffee.  

 

He re-activated the screen and re-read the email once more.  It was still there, stated as bluntly and plainly as it had been the first time around.  

 

His fingers shook as he typed out a response, but fuck.  If he was dreaming, he was at least going to take advantage of an awesome dream.  

 

 

 

To: [S.Winchester@stanford.edu](mailto:S.Winchester@stanford.edu)

From: [SugarCoatedTrickster69@hotbodsrus.com](mailto:SugarCoatedTrickster69@hotbodsrus.com)

Subject: Re: Hi, please don’t delete me, I’m not spam!

 

Is this a dream?  I’m not entirely sure this isn’t a dream.  So in accordance with all dreams, I am going to say fuck YES we can go for coffee, name the time and place and I will be there.  

 

(I’m going to be very disappointed when I wake up.  I just want you to know that.  It seems important that you know that.)  

 

Also, my personal email: [Tricksytrickster@gmail.com](mailto:Tricksytrickster@gmail.com) You should totally email me there.  Especially if I am dreaming.  Because there is no way that this is really happening, so I won’t get an email, but, you know.  Dream.  So I’ll go with it.  

 

My name is Gabriel.  But since you screamed it tonight I’m guessing you already knew that.  But, still.  It’s Gabriel.  

 

(I’m praying this isn’t a dream, but these kinds of things don’t happen to me, so, it has to be a holy-shit-that-was-an-amazing-orgasm inspired dream.)

 

-Gabriel

  
  


 

 

From: [S.Winchester@stanford.edu](mailto:S.Winchester@stanford.edu)

To: [TricksyTrickster@gmail.com](mailto:TricksyTrickster@gmail.com)

Subject: Not a dream?

 

Hey Gabriel!

 

There’s a place called The Big Bean down on 64th street.  If you know it, I’ll be there from 3pm-5pm tomorrow.  If you, uh, want to join me, I guess you already know what I look like.  

 

Let me know if that time works for you!

 

-Sam

 

 

 

 

From: [TricksyTrickster@gmail.com](mailto:TricksyTrickster@gmail.com)

To: [S.Winchester@stanford.edu](mailto:S.Winchester@stanford.edu)

Subject: Re: Not a dream?

 

Sam,

 

I’ll be there.

 

-Gabriel

  
  
  
  


 

Gabriel hit send on the email and flopped back onto the couch.  What the fuck was he doing?  How was this even real?  Why the fuck would Sam even think it was a good idea to try something like this?  What if he was old and wrinkly?  What if he was a serial killer?  You just didn’t trust people like this!  

 

Gabriel closed his eyes, and unbidden, the image of Sam as he’d arched and screamed his name as he came rose up.  Well.  Even if he had the smallest fraction of a chance of seeing that happen in person, he had to fucking take it, didn’t he?  

 

He sighed and pulled out his phone again, texting Cas to let him know that he was a fucking idiot who desperately needed to get a life.  When he got a reply from Cas saying that he was already well aware of this, Gabriel growled and threw the phone to the other end of the couch.  

 

What the fuck was he supposed to wear tomorrow anyways?  What did you wear when you were going to coffee with an internet porn star?  Gabriel turned over and buried his face in the cushions.  He should just suffocate himself now and save Sam the trouble of meeting him tomorrow.  

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Gabriel was an idiot.  A prize motherfucking idiot.  It was 3:05pm and he was still standing here, outside and across the street from the coffee shop.  He could see Sam sitting in the window, glancing nervously at his phone.  He was even more gorgeous in person.  A person like that should never, ever be caught dead having coffee with someone like him.  

 

His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch when Sam checked his phone again and his face fell.  Oh god.  Was he really the reason that Sam was making that face?  Sam should never make that face.  It looked like he had been told he needed to put down his dog.  Or something.  

 

It wasn’t until Sam started picking nervously at the cardboard around his cup that Gabriel realized he was halfway across the street.  Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how this was going to go down.  Sam would get one look at him, that disappointed look would come back and Gabriel would go home and cancel his subscription to Sam’s channel for real.  He wouldn’t be able to live with himself otherwise.  

 

He straightened his shoulders and opened the door to the coffee shop.  Sam didn’t even bother to look up this time and that...that hurt more than anything else.  To realize that he was the reason for a kid like that to look so dejected.  Gabriel swallowed and walked forward, sliding into the seat across from Sam.  Surprised hazel eyes snapped to his in an instant.  

 

Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled.  “Hi Sam.  Sorry I’m late.”  

 

“Gabriel…?”  Sam asked, staring at the man across from him.  

 

“Yeah.”  Gabriel nervously ran a hand through his hair and bit down on his lower lip.  “That’s me.”  Dammit and Sam was even more gorgeous in person.  There was no way that he could ever stack up.  “Didn’t anyone ever tell you you aren’t supposed to meet strangers on the internet?  I could be a serial killer.”  

 

Sam gave a shy smile.  “I’m not uh, exactly a small guy.  Nor am I a pushover.  I figured, short of Bruce Lee walking in, I was going to be okay in a coffee shop.”  He fiddled with the cardboard edge of his cup again.  “Thank you for coming.  I wasn’t sure that you’d, you know.  Show.”  

 

Gabriel blinked in confusion at Sam.  “What?  Why wouldn’t I?”  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  “I do gay webcam porn to currently support myself and pay off my student loans Gabriel.  I wasn’t sure you’d want to be seen with someone like that.”  

 

It was obvious.  He had to be in a parallel universe where nothing made sense and the hottest guy ever thought that doing porn was something to be ashamed for.  “Uh, considering I’m helping to pay for said student loans I’m not sure where the logic in turning you down is, just so you know.  I’m more wondering why the hell you would take a chance that I wasn’t some creepy old dude.”  

 

Sam bit down on his lip and looked down at his coffee before taking a sip of it.  “I figured that I was pretty safe after seeing your email.  Except for the 69, it had more of a sense of humor.  I figured, I might as well take a shot.”  He swallowed.  

 

“Take a shot at what, Sam?  I mean, don’t get me wrong.  You’re the most gorgeous guy that I’ve ever seen and had the pleasure to jerk off to, but, uh, pretty sure you’re about a thousand miles out of my league.”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.  

 

“I told you.  You, uh, notice stuff.  You always know what I want.  And that I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.  Jerking off to a camera gets lonely, and I’ve been single for a pretty long while.  Guess I just...wanted someone who knew what I did and wouldn’t judge me for it.  Then you started, you know, speaking up when I did those nights and I-.”  Sam bit down on his lip again to stop from rambling.  “Thank you for calling me gorgeous.”  

 

Gabriel sucked in a slow breath.  “So, this is a date?”  

 

Sam smiled a little.  “This is a...hi, I want to meet you because you know how to get me off really well and I want to maybe think about doing it in person?”  

 

On his next inhale, Gabriel choked.  “Christ, Sam.”  Sam threw his head back and laughed and Gabriel knew he was staring, but those dimples were even deeper and more perfect in person.  “You had no idea what I looked like!”

 

Sam raised his coffee cup to his lips and took another long sip, staring at Gabriel.  He watched the older man flush at his blatant regard, but he grinned.  “And now I do.  Sentiment unchanged.”  

 

He really should shut his mouth.  It was very unattractive to sit there with his mouth open, staring at Sam.  Coughing and looking to the side, he cleared his throat.  Fuck, he was half-hard in his pants at just the idea that Sam maybe wanted him too.  Wanted to be naked with him.  There had to be more to this.  “Right, uh.  You don’t want to know anything else about me?”  

 

Sam shrugged and put his coffee down.  “My full name is Sam Winchester.  I’m twenty seven and about to finish law school at Stanford, where I attended undergrad.  I’m a Cancer, yes, I like keeping my hair this long, I work out too much and I do webcam porn in my spare time.”  He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  “Your turn.”  

 

Gabriel fought the urge to laugh.  Cheeky shit.  “Gabriel Novak.  Thirty four.  Have my masters in political science from Boston University and I come from an extraordinarily wealthy family East Coast conservative family so I’ve been dicking around “writing a book” for the past year.  I’m a Sagittarius, I can be hotheaded and I’m sitting across from this gorgeous guy who I think might be asking me out, who I also watch do porn in his spare time.”  

 

“Congratulations.  Now we can lie and say we met through some terrible online dating site and move on with actually getting to know each other.”  Sam shot Gabriel a smile.  “If, uh, you want to, that is.”  

 

“You are going to be way too tall for me.”  Gabriel grumbled, but he smiled at Sam.  The grin he got in return was enough to make his heart turn over.  Maybe this one in a million shot was actually worth it.  

 

“I’m way too tall for everybody.  Comes with being six-four.”  Sam said, still smiling.  

 

Gabriel shook his head.  “I’m way too old for you.”  

 

Sam snorted.  “Should I start making the viagra jokes?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and looked up at Sam again.  Hazel eyes were still staring at him as Sam smiled.  Fuck.  His heart started to pound again.  “Trust me when I say there is no dysfunction there.”  

 

“Good.”  

 

Gabriel shivered.  He knew that voice.  Knew what it meant when Sam’s eyes went dark like that and fuck.  Fucking fuck.  If they weren’t careful they were going to do nothing but fall into bed with each other.  

 

Sam gave a sharp and pointed smile.  “You think I’d mind?”  

 

Gabriel inhaled sharply.  “Fuck did I say that out loud?”  

 

Sam laughed and nodded.  “You did.”  He put his coffee cup down and stood up, stretching as he did.  He held his hand out for Gabriel.  It took him a moment, but Gabriel took his hand.  

 

“Is this a dream?”  

 

Sam tugged Gabriel out of his seat and into his arms.  “Nope.  It isn’t a dream.  It’s the real world.  And here?  You go after what you want.  And that’s you, Gabriel.  I want you, and I’m pretty damn sure you want me too.”  He cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.  

 

Before Gabriel could offer a statement firmly in the affirmative region of hell fucking yes he wanted Sam six ways to fucking Sunday, their lips were sliding together.  Gabriel gave up any pretense of shame and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, holding him down in a kiss that rapidly turned to the delicious side of hungry.  

 

By the time Sam pulled back, Gabriel was edging towards fully hard and was definitely uncomfortable in his jeans.  A wolf whistle sounded to his left and he turned with a scowl.  “Bug off, he’s mine!” He announced, pulling Sam down for another kiss.  He could taste the grin against his lips.  

 

“Possessive, huh?”  

 

“You bet.”  Gabriel growled, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair.  “And you’d better get us home before you put on a show for all of these people.”  

 

Sam’s eyes glittered, dark and happy, before he spun and damn near hauled them both out of the coffee shop.  

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

“Hey everyone!  So I know I promised an announcement tonight.  It’s going to be my last show.”  Sam watched as the chat suddenly exploded and looked to Gabriel who was standing just out of frame at his computer.  “You see, I’ve got a new boyfriend.  And he’s rather possessive.”  Gold eyes snapped to him and Sam couldn’t help but shiver.  Deliciously possessive.  

 

“However.”  Sam turned his attention back to the camera and winked.  “I’m not about to leave you without one last show.  It’s going to be a little different.  My boyfriend’s going to sit off camera and give me orders.  He’s promised to make it a good show for you all.  After all.”  He leaned closer to the camera and whispered.  “He’s got the remote.”  

  
  


~!~

  
  


An hour later, Gabriel stood and turned the camera off before padding to the bed with a washcloth.  He cleaned Sam off slowly and slid the vibrator out of his ass and the cockring the rest of the way off.  “I don’t know what you got off on more, me watching you, or you watching me.”  

 

Sam hummed happily, turning towards Gabriel.  “Mmm, both?”  

 

Gabriel gave a low chuckle as he slid into the bed beside Sam.  “Good thing you can watch me any time you want then.”  

 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel and pulled him closer.  “That is the best thing.  The very, very, very best thing.”  He smiled into Gabriel’s hair and relaxed.  

 

“Good boy.” Gabriel whispered, watching Sam shiver.  He grinned when a large hand slapped haphazardly at his thigh.  

 

“Later. ‘m tired.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and kissed Sam’s chest, just over his heart.  “Sleep.”  He watched Sam doze off only minutes later and couldn’t help shaking his head.  He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, or to deserve Sam, but thank fuck he’d done it.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
